As a sunroof device, there is one provided with a deflector for the purpose of reducing entrainment of airstream into a vehicle compartment during driving in a state that a roof panel is opened. As a conventional example of a deflector, known is a so-called net deflector, which is provided with a net (a thin cloth member) of a soft fabric material with a fine mesh (for example, see Patent Document 1). This net deflector is structured such that when a roof panel is opened, a thin cloth member extends in a tensioned state such as to stand to thereby smooth a drive airflow, and when the roof panel is closed, the thin cloth member is folded to be housed below the roof panel.